


Perfect Wedding

by Yoriko



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoriko/pseuds/Yoriko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alunan musik romantis terdengar mengalun, menambah esensi momen bahagia. Hari itu adalah hari yang paling sempurna bagi Natalia, tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kebahagiaan itu, segala penolakannya berakhir sudah. /Fluff RussiaxBelarus/ Read and Comment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Semua karakter Hetalia Axis-Powers adalah milik Hidekazu Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Semata-mata dibuat untuk mendapatkan kepuasan pribadi dan menghibur pembaca. Cerita terinspirasi dari fanfiksi RusBel english berjudul Perfection milik Avio, saya sudah meminta izin kepadanya untuk dibuat berbeda dari fanfiksi milik Avio itu sendiri.

* * *

 

“Kau sudah mantap dengan keputusanmu, Ivan?” tanya Yekaterina kepada adiknya.

Pemuda berambut pirang platina itu mengangguk. “Ya, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menikahi Natalia, _da_. Atau, ia akan benar-benar mengiris urat nadinya sendiri.”

Perempuan berwajah manis itu mengulas senyum dan menepuk pundak Ivan dengan penuh rasa bangga. “Itu baru adikku, bahagiakan dia, ya?”

**\---------------------------------------**

**Perfect Wedding**

**Hetalia Axis-Powers by Hidekazu Himaruya**

**a RussBel fanfiction inspired by Mama Avio-Perfection**

**\-------------------------------------**

Ini jauh lebih sempurna dari apa yang pernah Natalia bayangkan. Hari itu hangat dan cerah seakan menaungi suasana gereja dengan cahaya surga. Bunga-bunga indah dan dekorasi, menghiasi setiap penjuru ruangan, tak lupa para tamu yang hadir dengan pakaian terbaik mereka. Alunan musik romantis terdengar mengalun—menambah esensi momen bahagia. Hari itu adalah hari yang paling sempurna bagi Natalia, tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya.

Natalia mengenakan sutra putih yang terlihat elegan. Bunga kuning emas, manik-manik cantik, serta bordir menghiasi gaun nan indah itu. Kecantikan alami gadis itu seolah bertambah berkali-kali lipat saat rambutnya ditata menjadi sanggul serta tambahan _veil_ tipis khas pengantin yang tersemat. _Make up_ minimalis sudah lebih dari sempurna, pipinya pun merah muda alami. Rona kebahagiaan begitu terpancar dari wajahnya, membuatnya ia terlihat semakin cantik dari biasanya. Ah... begitu cantik. Bahkan mungkin malaikat pun iri dengan kecantikan sang pengantin wanita. Dari pelupuk matanya terlihat kaca-kaca air, namun itu bukan air mata putus asa ataupun patah hati, sebab telah berakhir semua itu. Ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan, kebahagiaan sempurna yang telah ia inginkan sejak lama.

.

.

Natalia menelan ludah dan menghela nafas dalam-dalam saat ia berjalan di atas karpet menuju altar. Bagian belakang gaunnya bersinggungan dengan lantai, terdengar lembut bagai kepakan sayap dewi cinta. Para tamu berdiri, menatap dengan takjub pengantin wanita yang terlihat anggun itu. Mereka tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa Natalia saat ini adalah pengantin wanita tercantik di dunia.

Di barisan pengiring pengantin, isak haru dari Yekaterina pun sayup-sayup terdengar. Ia menggunakan _dress_ selutut dan bandana putih mutiara, tak lupa tambahan perhiasan—yang membuatnya tampak cantik dan anggun.

Hati Natalia berharap-harap cemas menatap pintu—menanti sang pengantin pria—ia khawatir bila tiba-tiba Ivan berubah pikiran untuk tidak jadi menikahinya dan menghilang begitu saja. Sebab, bila itu terjadi, ia akan memilih untuk mati. Tak lama, pintu gereja pun berderit. Jantung Natalia nyaris saja berhenti berdetak saat melihat pengantin pria.

Begitu sempurna. Ivan terlihat sangat menawan dengan balutan _tuxedo_ putih tersebut. Untuk pertama kalinya, Natalia tersenyum setelah sekian lama ia tidak melakukannya. Gadis itu mencengkeram buket bunga kuat-kuat. Suatu buket dengan komposisi yang indah, dimana bunga matahari sebagai pusatnya, serta bunga-bunga lain seperti mawar merah dan mawar putih yang mengelilingi.

Natalia merasa waktu terhenti, sejenak dalam keabadian. Ia—Ivan Braginski—kakak angkatnya, pengantin prianya, calon suaminya, segala kesempurnaannya, segenap cintanya ada di sana, ada di depannya. Ini semua adalah akhir yang manis dari saat-saat panjangnya, sebuah akhir dari cinta satu sisi yang telah ia rasakan bertahun-tahun. Kini, ia dan Ivan dapat berada di altar untuk mengucapkan janji setia di hadapan Tuhan. Ini sempurna, jauh lebih dari sempurna dari apa yang pernah Natalia bayangkan.

.

.

Ivan terlihat begitu gagah dengan _tuxedo_ yang ia kenakan, tak lupa syal tercintanya pun masih tersemat di lehernya. Mata violet Ivan dan Natalia bertemu, senyuman dari sang pengantin pria membuat hati pengantin wanita serasa melambung. Kemudian, kedua tangan mereka pun saling bertemu, menandakan pemberkatan akan segera dimulai. Sebentar lagi mereka akan mengucapkan janji mereka.

“Apakah Anda, Ivan Braginski bersedia untuk menjadikan gadis ini, Natalia Arlovskaya sebagai istrimu? Dalam keadaan sedih maupun senang, sehat maupun sakit?”

Natalia berkeringat dingin, saat mata violet milik kakak angkatnya menatapnya dalam. Tiba-tiba ia menjadi takut, jika seandainya Ivan membatalkan pernikahan mereka di saat-saat krusial ini. Natalia merasa seakan darahnya berhenti mengalir, sebagian dari hatinya mulai ragu saat Ivan tidak kunjung menjawab deklarasi dari pendeta. Jangan-jangan Ivan benar-benar akan berkata “tidak”. Jangan-jangan ini hanyalah lelucon sadis yang tengah dipermainkan kakak angkatnya itu. Atau, jangan-jangan ini adalah mimpi.

Namun, semua kekhawatiran itu tidak terbukti manakala Natalia mendengar suara mantap Ivan. “Ya, aku bersedia, _da~_ ”

“Lalu, Anda Natalia Arlovskaya bersediakah untuk menjadikan lelaki ini, Ivan Braginski sebagai suamimu? Dalam keadaan sedih maupun senang, sehat maupun sakit?”

Suara Natalia terdengar bergetar ketika ia menjawab, “Te-tentu. Aku bersedia.”

“Dengan begitu kalian sudah resmi menjadi suami-istri. Pengantin pria dipersilakan untuk mencium pengantin wanita,” ucap pendeta.

Berdebar. Sungguh jantung Natalia berdegup lebih cepat. Oh Tuhan... apakah benar Ivan akan menciumnya di hadapan para hadirin?

Perlahan, jemari lelaki itu menyentuh wajah Natalia dengan lembut. Wajah mereka kian dekat saat keduanya memejamkan mata, hingga akhirnya bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Lalu, detik serasa terhenti bagi Natalia, ia benar-benar bahagia, ia dapat memberikan ciuman pertamanya untuk Ivan, untuk suaminya. Ivan pun merasakan cinta adik angkat—yang kini menjadi istrinya—begitu besar kepada dirinya, tatkala nafas dan kecupan mereka bersatu.

Yekaterina merasa lega melihat adik kandungnya—Ivan dan adik angkatnya—Natalia, akhirnya telah resmi menjadi suami istri. Tepuk tangan membahana dari para hadirin mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka turut berbahagia atas pernikahan ini.

.

.

Ivan dan Natalia kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. Di luar gadis-gadis sudah menunggu untuk prosesi melempar buket bunga. Begitu riuh dan begitu antusias, para gadis itu menginginkan buket bunga yang dipercaya sebagai pertanda ‘akan segera menyusul untuk menikah’. Ada seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek dengan pita biru. Ada gadis berambut cokelat yang diikat dua, dan masih banyak lagi. Natalia mengulas tersenyum tipis.

“Siap-siap, aku akan melempar bunga ini.”

Sejenak, ia menoleh pada Ivan yang dibalas dengan senyuman hangat oleh lelaki itu.

“Ayo, Natalia. Lemparkan saja, _da_ ~”

Buket itu dilemparkan Natalia asal saja. Namun, ternyata bunga tersebut mengarah ke seorang gadis berambut ikal panjang. Tepuk tangan terdengar ketika gadis yang bernama Elizaveta itu berhasil menangkap buket bunga milik Natalia.

.

.

Ah, pernikahan yang sempurna. Hari yang sempurna bagi Natalia. Seumur hidup, ia tidak akan melupakan hari yang sangat luar biasa ini. Namun, seharusnya ia tahu bahwa perjalanan masih panjang untuk bisa mendapatkan hidup yang sempurna. Akan ada banyak batu terjal dalam kehidupan rumah tangga yang bakal ia hadapi, nantinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Selesai~**

**Author's Note:**

> Intinya, saya ingin menulis fic RusBel yang tidak biasa, ingin melihat Natalia bahagia dengan Ivan DDX. Kasian dan sakit rasanya karena mereka jarang sekali dibuat bersama, ngga tega kalau Natalia terus menerus ditolak untuk menikah, maupun hanya cinta satu sisi :3 di real life itu beneran sakit lho. Dan yah, mereka saya buat bukan saudara kandung, yang saudara kandung itu Yekaterina dan Ivan, sementara Ivan dan Natalia adalah saudara angkat.


End file.
